


The Cloudy Night Overshadowed the Blooming Dawn

by aurorakitty5



Series: Absence of Autonomy for the Chosen Unlucky Few [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Skull's Arena Lore, Smart Skull, Young Skull, a little taste of how his Game started, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Alexey really wanted to catch a break. Just one.
Series: Absence of Autonomy for the Chosen Unlucky Few [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737343
Kudos: 20





	The Cloudy Night Overshadowed the Blooming Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Arena!Skull. Just a little.

* * *

All of his senses were dialed up to eleven and he welcomed the heightened anxiety as he stood on the platform, the wide expanse of the Arena spread before him.

Casting his eyes around the circle, he could only see Kikyo in his field of vision, the girls apparently on the other side of where he stood as he couldn’t see them. The space in the middle with a giant stack of blocks was massive, and he wondered if it was because the number of tributes was doubled for this year since it was the decade opener. He gulped, seeing Kikyo send him a violent sneer, mouthing his name and quickly slicing his finger over his throat. Alexey looked away, nervously flicking his eyes between a dark purple backpack with faintly shimmering blocky letters that spelled out District Eight, and the surrounding forest.

Up until that point, he had successfully avoided spending any time with the other tributes from his District, Kikyo especially. He didn’t know much about the teen, but he had heard whispers around his house of how cruel and sadistic he was. Their age gap was so large which ensured that he never ran into him at school, and Alexey pulled a lot of different shifts at the factories which meant most of his time was spent at his work station and not around the younger members of his district. Keeping his eyes on the center of the Arena but allowing them to go hazy meant there was a little time to compartmentalize anything that would hinder his chances at survival.

“Sixty!” A booming voice sounded, causing Alexey to slightly jump in fear. None of the other tributes did so, and some even sent him questioning looks. He just hunched his shoulders in and looked down, the loud voice counting down pushed to the back of his head, replaced by embarrassment. He was a bit keyed up, it wasn’t like he wanted to compress five panic attacks at once!

It also certainly wasn't his fault he was so nervous, he was ten years old for crying out loud, it's not like he was close to being an adult, he wasn't even a teen yet! He scowled, keeping his head down and focused on the platform. He only looked up when he heard a loud explosion, the loud voice counting down not stopping. It wasn't close to him, but he could clearly see the smoke. He gasped and widened his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach when the smoke cleared and he spotted what looked like dark ash settling onto the grass and some black marks on the platform where the tribute used to be. He heard some gasps or horror, and he saw that some of the other tributes held their hands to their mouths in horror. He looked over to Kikyo, only to see a dark smile on his face.

He refused to think about why.

"Five!" The voice called, and Alexey snapped to attention, refocusing his gaze back onto the backpack he had been eyeing earlier. 

"Four!" He took a deep breath, and his hand went down to his pants pocket and clamped on to his token.

"Three!" He glanced around and saw that there was no one looking at him, which he figured meant that there wouldn't be anyone specifically gunning for him right off the bat, not even Kikyo.

"Two!" His shoe lightly scuffed the platform, and he was careful not to go over the edge.

"One!" He closed off his mind, something his Mentor had taught him when they first met, and prepared to run.

"Go!"

He ran.

There was a mad rush as everyone went to the center but due to his small stature, he was able to quickly get in and get out, the purple backpack secured on his back as he dashed into the forest. He heard multiple canons go off, the loud booming shaking the trees and almost causing him to trip.

After running for what seemed like hours, he finally felt safe enough to sit down and relax a little bit under a tree, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. He opened the backpack and was pleasantly surprised at what it had.

There was a container of rosehip berries, a small canteen that he assumed would hold water, a small roll of gauze, some string, a folded-up piece of fabric that he hoped was a tent of some kind, and a large knife. It certainly wouldn't be enough to sustain him for the whole Games, but it would give him an easier time surviving the first day or two.

He smiled sardonically, taking out the knife and carefully swinging it around. There was no room for hesitation, and while he was ten, it certainly didn't mean that he would die first.

He would make sure of that.

Ignoring his shaking hands, he closed his eyes and strained to hear any suspicious noise, before nodding once and relaxing a bit more.No nearby sounds meant he could investigate the fabric in his bag. Taking it out, he stared in confusion at the shiny, silvery side that crinkled when he touched it. He had never seen anything like it in his life, and almost investigated the fabric longer when he heard a light crash from somewhere behind him and a stream of curses.

Alexey panicked and crumped the fabric back into his bag, ignoring the loud crinkling it made. He made the decision to zip the backpack back up and then took off further into the woods, highly aware that the person might follow him. He looked around as he ran to try and find another spot to rest, and grinned when he was a tree that he knew he could climb. Not slowing down, he made a running jump and scrambled up the tree, not caring about the noise the leaves made.

Finding a good branch to sit on, he let out a small sigh of relief and opened his backpack again, intending to refold the fabric back into the neat square it used to be in.

“Hello?” He heard a timid voice ask and he yelped, blushing bright red in both embarrassment and panic.

“Wait, wait!” The voice pleaded, and Alexey looked up, spotting a younger-looking face peering at him in distress.

“Uh,” he started, unsure if he should stay and talk or just call it a day and jump down the tree and leave luck to figure out if he would die from the fall.

“Please don’t go!” The young teen said, eyes tearing up. At a loss for words, Alexey just kept still, deciding to throw caution to the wind and hear what the teen wanted to say.

“I, um, I was wondering if you’d like to team up? Wait, oh gosh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Finn Avivit, District Six.”

“Uh. Alexey Svoboda, District Eight.” He relaxed a bit, positive the teen wouldn’t immediately jump at him and kill him.

“Ah,” Finn rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, “I know we just met, but my question still stands.”

Alexey thought about the request for a few moments, before deciding the benefits outweighed the risks.

“Sure. Why not.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been going through some things, which means that I haven't gotten the motivation to write for the main story. I will soon, I can feel it.
> 
> Also, I felt bad I haven't posted any new chapter lately, so I barely read this over before posting. Please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
